


WeUs Fan Fest

by lxstinthedream



Category: ONEUS (Band), ONEWE (Band)
Genre: All kind of fics, Fanfic Bingo, Follow the fest on twitter, Join us!!, Multi, WeUs fandom need more fics, fanfic fest, weus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxstinthedream/pseuds/lxstinthedream
Summary: Do you love writing? Do you love drawing? Do you love video editing? Do you stan Oneus and Onewe? Join this!!





	WeUs Fan Fest

Hi! Thank you for your attention uwu.

 

I'm here because I've just created this WeUs Fan Fest; a fest where fans can post their fanmade content for others to see and read and enjoy it. There are not a lot of fanarts nor fanfics nor fanvids in our fandom, and as a writer, I think it would be good if we all participate in this. After all, we deserve a good fanmade content collection, don't we?

 

You can follow the fest on Twitter:  <https://twitter.com/WeUsFanFest> and feel free to ask me if you have any doubt. You can also ask me for bingo cards with three, six or nine words in which you should base your fic, drawing or vid, or do whatever you want!  Just join this and enjoy ~

 

You can also write in the language you feel the most comfortable with. For example, I'll write in Spanish and English.

 

Thank you for reading and hope you join this ~ The rules will be published on twitter and as a second chapter of this work. 

 

Bye!!

 

PS: I'm sorry if there's any mistake, English is not my first language ;;


End file.
